Uchiha's Family
by Fvvn
Summary: Kumpulan drabble Humor *Masa?*... Sasuke di angkat oleh keluarga Uchiha sebagai anaknya. 4 in 1. pertemuan si anak angkat, sang kakak, sang ayah, dan Ibu. Warn : Sasuke yang disini TERLALU Inosen. AU, kita kembali di jaman saat Sasuke masih SD...
1. The foster Child

**Title :** Uchiha's Family

**Desclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto forever

**Genre :** Family/Humor

**Rate :** K+

**Warning :** OOC, rada gaje, Sasuke yang di sini statusnya anak pungut dan sifatnya pun masih SANGAT Inosen, Eee… amatir banget, Drabble teraneh sepertinya…

Itachi Uchiha : 15 Tahun

Sasuke Uchiha : 10 Tahun

**Uchiha's Family**

Opening Story

**Meet the foster Child – No Name**

**oOo**

_Ini adalah hari pertama dipungutnya aku. . . _

Hujan membasahi sepanjang jalan di kota Konoha, dengan awan kelabu yang mendung seolah memandangi kota di bawahnya dengan sedih.

Seorang bocah tengah terduduk di samping mesin minuman kaleng sembari memeluk lutut. Tubuhnya bergetar, terdengar isakan tangis dari suara mungilnya. Udara di sekitarnya terasa kelam, dan suram. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama,

seseorang menghampirinya, bagaikan awan putih yang siap menghapus guntur dan awan hitam di dalam diri sang bocah. Tanpa beribu kata, cowok berambut hitam panjang yang menghampirinya itu menyodorkan sekaleng minuman hangat seraya berkata,

"Kenapa menangis?"

"A-Aku… tidak punya… s-siapa-siapa lagi," jawab sang bocah lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Percampuran air hujan dan Air matanya pun jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Kalau begitu, ikut saja bersamaku," bocah berumur sepuluh tahunan itu membelalak kaget, tatkala suara cowok yang lebih tua darinya itu berkata demikian.

"A-Apa?"

"Kau boleh menjadi anggota keluarga Uchiha," balasnya dengan senyum tipis. wajahnya memang cuek, tetapi isi hati pemuda lima belas tahunan itu sangat peduli. Serta merta, rona wajah yang memerah, beserta sebuah senyuman lebar mengembang di bibir mungil bocah yang kehilangan keluarganya itu,

"Terimakasih!"

"Namamu yang sekarang adalah, Uchiha Sasuke,"

Bocah itu mengangguk senang.

Ini adalah hari, dimana seorang Sasuke mulai mengagumi Itachi…

**oOo**

.

.

**Uchiha's Family**

Part One

**Meet the big Bro – Itachi Uchiha**

.

.

"Kakak… kau dimana?"

Disini kediaman Uchiha.

"Kak?"

Anggotanya terdiri dari empat orang. Yakni, Ayah – Fugaku, Ibu – Mikoto, dan Kakak – Itachi, juga adik angkat – Sasuke. Namun, kisah ini mulai tertulis berkat seorang kakak yang menjadi tokoh utama kali ini.

"Kakak? Kak Itachi?" Sasuke sibuk mencari-cari dimana kakak tersayangnya berada. Sejak kemarin, Itachi bersembunyi dan menghindari pengejaran laknat dari sang adik yang selalu saja ingin nempel bersamanya.

"Ketemu!" wajah bocah Uchiha itu berseri-seri saat menemukan Itachi-bodoh yang bersembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidur di kamarnya. Bibir cowok itu mengerucut, tatkala suara Sasuke terdengar memekik kegirangan.

Dengan rasa terpaksa, Itachi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan ia pun menghela nafas panjang,

"Sasuke," bocah yang namanya di panggil menatap dengan antusias,

"Iya kak?"

Cowok berambut panjang itu berjalan mendekati lemari bajunya yang super raksasa. kemudian memanggil sang adik dengan senyumnya,

"Sas, kesini deh… ada yang ingin kakak tunjukan padamu,"

Sasuke berlari menghampiri Itachi dengan tidak sabar,

"Apa kak? Apa?" matanya memancarkan rasa senang.

CLEK

Namun sial, bocah mungil nan polos itu terjebak oleh lelucon konyol kakaknya yang ternyata malah mendorong Sasuke hingga masuk ke dalam lemari babonnya. Itachi cekikikan sembari memegangi gagang pintu lemarinya agar tidak bisa dibuka oleh Sasuke,

"Ukh… kakak, lemarinya kekunci,"

"Ah? Masa? Coba tarik yang bener," sembur Itachi nahan ketawa.

Anehnya, sang adik malah menganggap bahwa pintu lemari tersebut kekunci tanpa sebab, bukannya menyalahkan sang kakak yang sudah menjahilinya.

"Ugh.. tidak bisa,"

Mungkin, inilah yang bisa di sebut sebagai 'cinta kepada kakak'… saking kagumnya, Sasuke tidak pernah sadar kalau selama ini Itachi selalu berulah kepadanya.

"Akhirnya terbuka– eh? Kakak?" Itachi telah pergi dari tempat kejadian.

"Kakak menghilang lagi…!"

**Kesimpulan pertama :** Itachi kekanak-kanakkan.

**oOo**

.

.

**Uchiha's Family**

Part Two

**Meet the Father – Fugaku Uchiha**

.

.

"Ayah, ayah.." Sasuke mencolek pundak ayahnya yang sedang serius membaca koran harian _Konoha BigNews. _Namun Fugaku-san malah cuek.

"Ayah…" tidak tega dengan suara melas Sasuke, akhirnya sang ayah menyahuti panggilan sang anak

"Hm… apa?"

"Kata kakak, kamar mandi di rumah kita ada hantunya.. kemarin muncul di balik jendela yah…"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Te-Temani Sasuke ke kamar mandi ya Yah?"

"Kamu ini! Percaya saja pada kata-kata Kakak bodohmu! Sudah sana pergi mandi! Jadi cowok jangan penakut!"

teriakan ganas dari ayahnya lebih menakutkan daripada berita si Hantu yang bersumber dari sang kakak. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi mandi tanpa di temani oleh siapapun…

bocah sepuluh tahunan itu merendamkan tubuhnya di dalam bathtube tradisional Uchiha. Yang besar, persegi, dengan air hangat yang selalu tersedia tanpa batas. Namun, hawa dingin serasa menusuknya dari belakang. Bocah itu tidak berani menoleh karena di belakangnya tepat sebuah jendela berhantu yang baru saja di ceritakan oleh kakaknya Itachi tadi.

"Ugh…" tubuh bocah itu berkeringat dingin, dan bergetar saking takutnya. Namun, Sasuke tidak berani beranjak keluar dari bathtube dan berlari karena saat itu sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku..

Sayup-sayup suara asing mulai terdengar di balik jendela tersebut. Sasuke sempat mendelik sebentar. Di lihatnya sesosok bayangan tak berbentuk muncul dan bergerak-gerak di balik jendelanya yang samar oleh gorden putih. Sasuke menggigil,

'_K-Kak Itachi benar… di kamar mandi ini ada h-hantunya…'_

oOo

"Hihihi! Dia ketakutan," suara di balik jendela terdengar cekikikan. Walau suara cowok tersebut tidak diketahui oleh Sasuke karena saking takutnya. Bocah berumur lima-belas tahunan itu sedang asik menggoyang-goyangkan kain spray dengan ranting dedauan yang di bentuk sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk tangan.

"H-Hantu… pergilaah… k-kumohon!"

Ternyata,

Menjahili Sasuke adalah Hobi rahasia nya..

**Kesimpulan Kedua : **Itachi memang _sangat_ Kekanak-kanakkan.

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha's Family**

Part 3

**Meet The Mother – Mikoto Uchiha**

.

.

Kembali lagi pada hari dimana Sasuke di pungut,

"Ini rumah kami, kediaman Uchiha,"

"Waah.. luasnya…" mata Sasuke berbinar-binar menatap rumah baru yang menjadi huniannya mulai detik ini.

"Ayo Masu–k"

BRAKK!

Tubuh Itachi terguncang karena kaget.

"H-hah?"

Pintu depan rumah kediaman Uchiha di tendang oleh seorang wanita dari dalam. Ketika pintu tersebut terbuka, kita dapat memastikan, bahwa seharusnya wanita itu bukanlah seorang ibu-ibu namun… dugaan kita meleset jauh,

"ITACHI!"

"I-ibu?"

"Ibu?" tanya Sasuke yang mengulang perkataan Itachi. Perawakan wanita itu agak muda, dengan rambut hitam panjang yang terurai.

"DARIMANA SAJA KAU– eh? Siapa anak ini?" suara Mikoto melembut ketika wajahnya dihadapkan di depan wajah Sasuke yang Innocent. Jujur saja, Sasuke yang berumur sepuluh tahunan itu terlihat sangat manis di mata ibu-ibu kebanyakan.

"Dia anggota keluarga baru kita… bukankah ibu pernah bilang ingin anak-anak yang manis? Makanya–"

"Huaa! Siapa namamu nak? Ayo masuk, kebetulan ibu baru saja membuatkan beberapa pakaian yang cocok untukmu!" Mikoto menjerit kegirangan tanpa memperdulikan wajah Itachi yang pucat pasi saat ini.

"Ibu-ibu reseh!"

oOo

"Naah…" Mikoto berdehem dengan senangnya, "Hyaa! Kau manis sekali.. Eee.. Sasuke!"

"Mikoto…" suara Fugaku bagaikan menghantui istrinya dari belakang, "Anak itu kan Laki-laki tahu! Kenapa malah kau pakaikan Gaun!" jeritannya meledak.

"Eeh? Sasu-chan cowok? Tapi dia manis sekali lho…" sang Istri hanya tertawa kecil dengan wajah kanak-kanaknya. Sementara Fugaku _sweatdrop_ di dalam batinnya,

'_Istri yang berbahaya..'_

Obsesi Mikoto yang ingin mempunyai anak perempuan belum juga sembuh.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian kau pakaikan saja Itachi dengan gaun-gaunmu,"

"Itachi-kun tidak imut sih.."

**Kesimpulan ketiga : **Sekarang kita tahu kenapa perlakuan Mikoto terhadap Sasuke dan Itachi terasa berbeda. . .

**To Be Continue**

**Masih ada Drabble-Drabble selanjutnya. . . Tee Hee~ maaph, kalo terkesan garing karena, ini pertama kalinya saia bikin Drabble. . . :-) *Alaaah... bilang aja lagi males ngetik panjang-panjang #TAKK!*  
**

**Keep Smile,**

**Fuun-chan**


	2. For The Sake of My Big Bro

**Title -** Uchiha's Family

**Desclaimer ** Masashi Kishimoto forever

**Genre -** Family/Humor

**Rate -** K+

**Warning -** OOC, rada gaje, Sasuke yang di sini statusnya anak pungut, Eee… amatir banget, Drabble teraneh sepertinya…

.

.

**Presented By Fujisaki Fuun**

.

.

**Uchiha's Family**

Part 4

**For The Sake of Nii-san - 1**

**.**

**.**

Sebentar lagi Ulang Tahun Itachi tiba. Sebagai adik yang sayang kakak, sudah pasti Sasuke akan menyiapkan sebuah kado yang spesial untuknya. Tapi masalah yang di hadapi saat ini,

"Kado untuk kak Itachi apa ya…?" Sasuke merenung di dalam kamarnya. Semalaman, tujuh hari tujuh malam nonstop.

"Ugh.." namun sayang, bocah SD itu sama sekali nggak punya ide akan memberikan Itachi apa.

Awalnya, suatu rencana sempat terbesit di dada Sasuke. Namun, ia tidak yakin apakah sanggup untuk melancarkan aksi serangannya itu atau tidak. Sasuke sempat berpikir akan menyelinap masuk ke kamar Itachi dan membongkar segala sesuatu yang ada di sana. Siapa tahu ia menemukan sebuah catatan bahwa Itachi menginginkan suatu benda saat ini.

"Ya sudahlah, coba saja," akhirnya bocah itu memutuskan untuk menyelinap ke dalam ruangan pribadi milik Itachi. Kebetulan sekali, sang kakak sedang pergi jalan-jalan bersama gang berandalnya di luar sana. Thank's god…

Sasuke menyelidiki tiap detail sudut kamar sang Kakak. Namun,

'_Hmm.. Di kamar kak Itachi nggak ada hal yang menarik,' _pemuda berpenampilan raven chibi itu tidak menemukan hal yang bagus sama sekali.

"Yah.. gimana nih?"

Seketika bola matanya menangkap suatu benda yang berwarna hitam, kotor, dekil, bolong, dan bau,

"Hueekk.. b-bau sekali," Sasuke menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat. Di ketahui 'hal' laknat yang berukuran 41 itu bertengger manis di atas rak sepatu milik Itachi.

"Kasian kakak, sepatunya bau.. kalau begitu, untuk kado nanti, aku akan memberinya Sepatu baru!" tekad Sasuke sudah bulat. Dengan semangat empat lima, ia berniat untuk mencari uang demi tercapainya cita-cita membeli sepatu untuk Itachi, sang kakak tercinta…

**Kesimpulan keempat : **Sekarang kita tahu, bahwa Itachi nggak pernah cuci kaki… (?)

.

.

**Uchiha's Family**

Part 5

**For The Sake of Nii-san - 2**

.

.

Siang itu ditaman, Sasuke hendak mencari sasarannya untuk dijadikan ladang bisnis. Meskipun masih SD, otaknya tetap jalan. Ia mencari target seorang ibu-ibu atau paling nggak, kakak-kakak perempuan yang paling lemah dengan tampang melasnya. Sasuke mau minta-minta? Ah tidak… Minta-minta itu tidak baik. Yang di lakukan Sasuke itu sebuah 'pekerjaan' kok. Hanya saja, tidak ada anak kecil yang melakukannya selain dia.

"Kakak," ia menghampiri seorang kakak atau kita sebut saja sebagai nenek-nenek yang awet muda bernama Tsunade.

"Wah.. lucunya," target yang menjadi sasaran termakan jebakan.

Sasuke meraih tangan kakak-kakak itu, kemudian mencium punggung tangannya seraya berkata,

"Aku akan melindungimu, nona manis,"

Sumpah! Nih anak kecil OKE bangeett!

"Kyaa! Manisnyaa! Kakak kasih uang deh, ini.."

Dengan senyuman, Sasuke memberikan lambaian ala anak-anak dan menggiringi kepergian Tsunade.

"Kalau aku melakukan ini sepuluh kali lagi, uangnya pasti cukup untuk membeli sepatu kakak,"

**Kesimpulan Kelima : **Dengan demikian, Sasuke kecil mulai 'ternodai'

.

.

**Uchiha's Family**

Part 6

**Itachi's Reaction**

.

.

Sasuke tidak sabar menunggu kepulangan kakaknya, Itachi. Sejak tadi, bocah SD itu telah bersenandung riang memandangi bungkus kado berwarna biru dengan wajah sumringahnya.

"Kak Itachi akan senang tidak yaa?"

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, sampai lagu Mbah surip yang 'bangun tidur' itu berlaku bagi Sasuke, akhirnya, mahluk yang ditunggu (Baca : Itachi) pulang juga. Sasuke langsung sigap, berdiri di depan pintu kamar kakaknya yang sejak tadi sudah di buat segelap mungkin. Niatnya sih, Sasuke mau buat Surprise gitu.. tapi, ketika sang kakak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sebuah jeritan dari Sasuke justru malah membuat sang kakak ikutan berteriak kaget,

"HUWAA! Sasuke bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!" jeritnya sambil mengelus-elus dada.

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk kakak," ucap bocah mungil itu malu-malu. Di sodorinya sebuah bingkisan kepada Itachi, dan kepala Sasuke saat itu sudah di penuhi oleh bayangan bahwa Itachi akan berterima kasih padanya dan memeluk adik 'satu-satunya' itu.

Itachi menyobek bingkisan itu dan, di lihatnya sepasang sepatu baru, yang begitu keren. Ah.. wangi sepatu baru…

Sasuke masih menunggu reaksi dari Itachi. Kakak dan adik, moment yang mengharukan.. ah, author mau menitikkan air mata sebentar..

Itachi menatap sepatunya dalam-dalam,

"BODOH! KENAPA MALAH BUANG-BUANG UANG!" Sasuke memekik kaget dalam batinnya. Bukannya mendapat peluk-cium dan ungkapan terimakasih dari sang kakak, yang ada hanyalah bentakan keras bak monster kelaparan.

"Huwaaa!" bocah kecil bernama Sasuke itu lari keluar kamar sambil menangis. Sasuke sudah keluar nih? Yakin nih?

"Fiuh.." cowok berambut panjang itu mengelap keringatnya, "Sepatunya bagus juga nih.. asikk!"

**Kesimpulan keenam : **Itachi GEDE Gengsi…

.

.

**Uchiha's Family**

Part 7

**Gara-gara Itachi**

**.**

**.**

Seharian Sasuke nangis di rumahnya. Nggak di kamar mandi, di taman, di ruang TV, di ruang tamu, di ruang makan, di ruang kerja (?), bahkan di depan wajah sang Ayah sendiri..

"Aduh.. Sasu-chan nangisnya nggak berhenti-henti," Mikoto mulai Khawatir. Sementara sang ayah cuman cuek babi melihat tangisan anaknya. Do'i malah sibuk baca koran kompas pada halaman komik bagian _'Benny and Mice'. _Yah, Fugaku cuman bapak-bapak yang mau kelihatan sok mapan padahal tiap hari beli koran cuman pengen baca komiknya doang.

Itachi lewat melintas,

"KAKAK!" Sasuke ngejar, kemudian memeluk kaki Itachi dan membiarkan tubuhnya nempel sampe lengket,

"Duuh.. berisik ah!"

"Kakak!" bagaikan anak tiri yang di tinggal mati Ibunya, Sasuke jejeritan kayak tuyul yang nggak kebagian jatah ngepet.

"Huhuhu.." bocah imut-imut itu terduduk di lantai dan menangis sendirian.

Sementara Itachi malah asik-asikan duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil merenung sejenak,

"Aduh Sasuke… bisa nggak sih nangisnya berhen–" ucapan Itachi di penggal ayahnya,

"Hei Itachi," Itachi nengok H2C,

"Adikmu nangis terus tuh. Katanya kamu nggak suka hadiah darinya ya?" ucap Fugaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas koran. Nggak usah ngomong begitu juga, Itachi udah ngeh sama jejeritan nangisnya Sasuke.. ini aja lagi mau di ademin biar berhenti nangis.

"Tapi kalo lagi nangis, Sasuke keliatan IMUT… biarkan dulu sejenak ya.. awas kalo sampe kamu antengin! Tak sobek-sobek rapotmu," ucap Fugaku dengan wajah inosen,

"Ck.. ayah yang berbahaya," yah.. sekiranya, itulah tanggapan dari Itachi Uchiha.

**Kesimpulan ketujuh : **Sepertinya definisi Imut menurut Fugaku sangatlah aneh...

.

.

Apakah Drabble gila nan ngaco ini masih berlanjut? Tunggu author selesai bersemedi dulu yak! Dadahh~!

**To Be Continue**


	3. Envy Me, Father

**Title -** Uchiha's Family

**Desclaimer ** Masashi Kishimoto forever

**Genre -** Family/Humor

**Rate -** K+

**Warning -** OOC, rada gaje, Sasuke yang di sini statusnya anak pungut, Eee… amatir banget, Drabble teraneh sepertinya…

.

.

**Presented By Fujisaki Fuun**

.

.

**Uchiha's Family**

Part 8

**Envy Me, Father**

**.**

**.**

Seorang bocah berambut panjang di ikat tengah sibuk memperhatikan benda mengkilat berwarna kebiruan di kamarnya. Ukurannya 41, dan kali ini 'benda' tersebut tidaklah bau seperti yang kemarin-kemarin.

Untunglah saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di sekolahnya. oleh sebab itu, tanpa banyak cingcong, Itachi pergi menghadap sebuah cermin yang memantulkan pancaran seluruh tubuhnya dengan sepatu 'baru' dari Sasuke.

Bocah Uchiha lima-belas tahun itu nyengir dengan lebarnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa Itachi begitu bangga dengan penampilan 'baru' nya saat ini. Kemudian ia pergi ke ruang tamu, dengan sepatu barunya itu. Ada Fugaku, sedang melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa– Membaca atau lebih tepatnya melihat komik Benny and Mice di koran Kompas.

Awalnya bocah Uchiha itu hanya sebatas lewat dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman, kemudian ia balik lagi ke ruang tamu dan duduk-duduk di lantai nggak jelas. Matanya memandang ke luar jendela, dan sontak kakinya di angkat satu. Itachi bersenandung riang.

"Huhuhu!" di balik korannya Fugaku bersuara.

"Hei Itachi," ibunya memanggil dari belakang, "Berhentilah Sok pamer.. ayahmu jadi iri tuh!" Itachi melirik dengan seringainya,

"Huhuhu! Padahal sepatu ayah juga BAU!"

"Hihihi! Ayah nggak dikasih ya?"

Itachi ngakak puas di dalam batinnya.

**Kesimpulan kedelapan : **Kita tidak perlu kaget lagi kalau Fugaku dan Itachi itu SAMA… ('Sikil Trouble)

.

.

**Uchiha's Family**

Part 9

**Ketahuan!**

**.**

**.**

"Kak Itachi… kalau tidak suka, sepatunya ku buang saja– EKH!"

Sasuke memekik kaget saat mengetahui kakak tersayangnya berada di kamar dalam keadaan bersepatu.

"Waah.." bola mata Sasuke langsung berkilat-kilat dengan senangnya. Seumur hidup, akhirnya sang kakak mau menerima kado sederhana (baca : Sangat ISTIMEWA) darinya.

Itachi sweatdrop. Kelakuannya yang sering memakai sepatu baru di rumah itu ketahuan oleh sang 'pemberi' sepatu. Akhirnya ia segera mengambil tindakan 'emergency' demi melindungi harkat, imej, gengsi, dan martabatnya yang tinggi.

"Sudah-sudah Keluar..! Kakak MAU TIDUR!" tubuh cowok tersebut langsung di hempaskan ke kasur. Namun Sasuke tak kunjung pergi. Matanya masih sibuk memperhatikan benda 'keren' yang nangkring di kakinya Itachi.

"Kak, sepatunya belum di lepas?" Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

"Eee.. oh iya,"

**Kesimpulan kesembilan : **untuk pertama kalinya, Itachi merasa 'Ditelanjangi' dalam batin

.

.

**Uchiha's Family**

Part 10

**Carefully**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha bukan sembarang nama keluarga. Catat ini.

"Haah.."

Saat ini Itachi sedang menenangkan dirinya di luar, tepatnya di taman kota. Tentu saja, sepatu baru dari Sasuke selalu menemani harinya di setiap langkah. Bocah itu duduk termangu di dekat kolam air mancur di taman kota. Dan suatu ketika, seorang pemabuk berjalan melewatinya dengan keringat yang jatuh di atas sepatu biru gelap milik Itachi,

"H-hei… tolong beri jalan–"

"KAU MAU MATI HAH! BRENGSEK!"

"Gyaaaa!"

Dan.. coba tebak?

Keesokkan harinya, ada berita di koran yang menyatakan, seorang bapak-bapak pemabuk menggigit patung air mancur di taman kota.

**Kesimpulan kesepuluh : **Kalau kalian melihat Itachi dengan sepatu baru lagi, jangan pernah sekalipun berdekatan dengannya…

.

.

**Uchiha's Family**

Part 11

**Grow Up**

**.**

**.**

Seandainya Sasuke tumbuh menjadi anak SMP…

"Wah.. Sasuke sudah tumbuh dewasa ya," puji Fugaku bangga.

"Hn, benarkah?" jawab cowok yang di puji itu acuh tak acuh,

"Tapi, kenapa penampilanmu selalu tertutup dengan jaket bertudung hitam dan kacamata hitam? Kau mau jadi mafia hah?" sang ayah mengernyit heran.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat, "Aku pantang tampil terbuka," ucapnya kemudian.

"Ha?"

"Kalau penampilanku terbuka, wajahku pasti mencolok,"

Ah, Uchiha memang selalu tahu diri..

"Kau tidak imut lagi, Sasuke," sebut saja, pemilik suara ini Fugaku.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **selanjutnya, mungkin Sasuke akan kembali lagi ke SD. Tapi.. semuanya tergantung pada mood author sinting yang satu ini.. Mood saya sedang jelek. Entah kenapa, saya merasakan tekanan batin. . .

.

.

**Thanks For Reading This 'Weird Fic!**

**Tambahan : **Sikil = Kaki. bahasa sunda.. ato jawa yah? #JAAHHH!


End file.
